


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, First Time, He’s okay though. No I inguries, Just a little bit too rough for Horace and doesn’t stop when asked, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, just got scared, sometimes borders on dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jacob has Horace in his bed and finally acts on what he had been thinking about doing ever since he fell for the him.
Relationships: Jacob Portman/Horace Somnusson
Kudos: 6





	First Time

Jacob gazed at the boy who was laying under him. His cheeks were flushed, and he was panting.

Horace squeaked when Jacob leaned down to kiss him deeply, he shuddered as the older boys fingers ran down his neck. Jacob broke the kiss before struggling to unbutton Horace’s pajama top. 

Horace was blushing, trying to hide himself from the older boy. Jacob gently moved Horace’s hand out of the way. He couldn’t wait any longer, he grabbed Horace’s thigh and flipped him over, Horace grabbed his wrists and pushed him away, Jacob stood up and pushed his pajamas down and pressed his hard cock against Horace’s behind. 

Horace gasped “Jacob! What’s wrong with you, that’s going to hurt”

“Whoops you’re right, sorry bub, I got carried away,” Jacob said. “Here-“he tugged Horace out of the bed. 

“We’ll start off with something nice and easy”

Horace nodded, “Good”   
He stood in front of Jacob shivering, while the other boy ran his thumb across his lips

“Get on your knees” he murmured 

Horace dropped to the floor, looking up at Jacob with wide, nervous eyes. 

Jacob held onto the top of Horace’s head with both hands and thrust in until his cock hit the back of Horace’s throat. The younger boy gagged and pulled away.

“Take all of it” Jacob commanded

Horace nodded and forced as much as he could into his mouth, gagging and choking

Horace swallowed and felt the cock hit the back of his throat again and again  
Horace moaned around him. Jacob wasn’t sure if it was a pained noise or if Horace was enjoying it.

Jacob pulled out and looked down at the younger boy, who was gasping for breath and drooling onto the carpeted floor. He pulled out of the Horace up and helped him back onto the bed. Jacob nudged him onto his back and leaned leaned in to kiss the younger boy, he kept his hand on the Horace’s chin and slid his tongue into his mouth

“You’ve been such a good boy” he whispered “such a good boy”

Horace went red, hiding his face in the crook of Jacob’s neck. 

Jacob chuckled before tugging Horace off of him and pushing him back onto the bed, leaving a kiss on his forehead. He turned to his bedside table.

“So, you a virgin?” Jacob asked as he rummaged through the drawer

Horace looked scandalized. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that” Jacob laughed “are you bud”

“yes” Horace groaned “...obviously” me mumbled in a much softer voice

“Okay, then we’ll go slow” Jacob found what he was looking for in the drawer, setting a bottle of lube on the bed. “Okay, Horace, just turn around and hold still” Jacob instructed.

Horace turned around and held his arms out in front of him. “relax” Jacob said, placing a gentle kiss on Horace’s neck.   
He sunk into the soft blankets on Jacob’s bed, his eyes went half-closed.

Jacob poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before getting on top of the younger boy, before reaching and and easing his fingers into him. Horace squirmed and let out a small moan, his hips lifting up into the air.

“I’m going to add another one” Jacob said quietly

Horace whimpered and arched his back, one hand reaching to grab at the sheets

“Do you like that? Jacob asked him, his hand moving down to wrap around the base of Horace’s shaft

“Mhm”

Jacob grinned, and sucked on Horace’s earlobe

“You’re so full” he said, “So very, very full” he kissed his head and slid his fingers back into the younger boy.

Horace’s eyes flew open, he froze, and his hips jerked up into the air

Jacob slid his fingers in and out of Horace, leaning over and running his tongue up the side of the boys face.

“Mmmm, please don’t stop…” Horace whispered

“Yes… yes yes yes yes yes” Horace’s eyes closed and his hands grabbed at the blankets

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Jacob asked 

Horace nodded

Jacob placed his cockhead at the boy’s opening. He held still for a moment, waiting for the boy to relax again, then he slowly pressed forward, Horace let out a squeak. 

“That feels weird” he said into the pillow Jacob started to slowly thrust in and out of the younger boy. Horace’s body twitched and he cried out into the blankets

Jacob started pounding harder, listening to Horace’s shrill screams, the little boy’s knuckles were white with how tightly he was gripping the blankets under him, his whole body jerked when he came. 

Jacob chuckled when he went limp, he reached down to hold his hips up, and continued to use him. 

“Too much” Horace sobbed “please, Jacob it’s too much”

Jacob’s thrusts became erratic, he pulled Horace closer as he came inside of him. After a second Jacob pulled out and let Horace fall into the soft mattress. He laid down next to him, ignoring the sticky mess on the little boy’s legs. Horace’s breathing was slowly calming. Jacob leaned over and kissed his neck

“That tickles” Horace said hoarsely, barely hiding a smile 

Jacob grinned and pulled the younger boy close “I love you Horace” he whispered 

“I love you too”


End file.
